Black & White - The New Dawn
by Moraphis
Summary: A competition, the Crystal Calling, held every 10 years to decide the ruling sub-species of humans of Celestia for the coming 10 years. In the midst of this mess came Aria, the former princess of Angelina, who decides to go against her own kind. It all starts when she is accused for the attempt of murdering the person who gave her the only hope she had in life for last 9 years.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Overtime the Earth become a place of hell for humans due to their inconsiderate actions. They were out of options and life as they knew it was coming to an end. That was when help came their way from the least expected place - outer space.

They were extraterrestrials who were refugees from the destruction of their own planet. They claimed that their own star had resulted in the destruction of their planet and hence began to seek refuge outside their own world. They were no ordinary creatures and had special abilities to cast 'spells'and manipulate matter therefore, we nicknamed them 'wizards' .

They made a deal with our leaders, they would help us rebuild our broken planet from scratch and they would get a separate land to live in peace on the planet. Even though hesitant at first, by looking at Earth's current state, they agreed on cooperating with the wizards.

Together, they casted the largest spell they claimed that they had ever conducted and changed the face and fate of Earth. However, there was a severe side-effect of the spell which was overlooked. During the event, the DNA of most of the humans on Earth was affected and altered. As a result, different sub-species of humans were created. There were a total of eight categorized species and each acquired their own unique ability. As time passed, there was re-settlement and different colonies were made. As time passed by the flame of desire for the only one thing that had nearly caused their destruction reignited - Power.

Soon enough, wars broke out again and allies were made. The world, then known as Celestia, was divided into two major community systems, Black and White. Due to the fear of another era of destruction, the wizards stepped in to help solve the matters. The elder wizards came up with a plan. They organized a competition, named the Crystal Calling, every ten years to decide the ruling sub-species, which were referred to as spectors, of Celestia for the coming 10 years. Every spector was to send at least one and at a maximum of five teams for the competition.

Each team would consist of four members. Their task would be to protect something very dear to their team and destroy that of the other. As it was almost impossible to get every team member to agree with what was most precious to them the sectors only allowed members of royal blood to join the battle as they shared a common interest for the family heirlooms. At the end of six months after the start of the Crystal Callings, if more than one team were to survive while protecting their heirloom, the wizards would select the winner according to how precious their heirlooms were.


	2. Summary of Spectors

**Later on as the story progresses, this page might be good mark to clarify certain things. I will be updating this page as the story moves on. Just a hint if you don't notice if further in the story or forget about it, more like a spoiler, Aria's eyes are purple.**

* * *

**Summary of Spectors**

Angels (Black)

Kingdom - Angelina

This species only takes on their names based on their ability to grow angel-like wings. The only disadvantage is that they might lose their wigs when exposed to water. As their wings can be hidden, the best way to identify them would be by reflecting light into their eyes which would cause their eyes to glow red in colour. They are known to have a lot of spiritual energy in them which cannot be used as they do not have the ability to access this source of energy due to some genetic complications.

Devils (White)

Kingdom - Esteria

At first impression, you might be convinced they belong to the demon species or vice-versa due to their similar eye color ,however, their behavior is very dark at nature. Their desire to hurt others sometimes drives them insane. They are well-known for their abundant spiritual energy which allows them to cast spells like the wizards. However, the spells they can cast are very limited in terms of efficiency and power.

Demons (Black)

Kingdom - Luna

This species takes on the name due to their demon-like razor claws and their immense and deathly strength. However, this ability comes with a price. Unlike devils, demons do not have an abundant spiritual source and hence their ability ends up tapping into their supply of life source which results in them having shorter life spans. It is known that they are able to live longer if they are able to find a source of spiritual energy which they can use. Their eyes are of an unusual shade of blue like the devils which make them look innocent.

Death (White)

Kingdom - Destine

As their title says it, this species is known for their ability to call death upon others. They are a type of mythical creatures we used to know as Vampires. As they are dangerous to be with, their eye colour is difficult to take note of, some say it is blue but some say it is gold. They have almost the same ability as Demons ,and just like them, they have almost the same weakness as they need pure human blood to to the rarity of blood, only the strongest in their spector survives and hence, they are one of the deadliest creatures.

Fairies (Black)

Kingdom - Rith

Merfolk (Black)

Kingdom - Melody

Shifters (White)

Kingdom - Lesta

Synths (White)

Kingdom - Sier

Wizards (None)

Kingdom - Zeath

Full Humans (None)

Kingdom - Zeath


	3. Chapter One

Music began to fill in the background, eliminating the silence that was their just a while ago. Aria stood at the balcony of her room as she turned to look at the open ballroom which was now filled with light and music. She was unusually dressed up and ready for the event. She turned towards the mirror in her room and sighed.

_I hope I look good enough. Why would he want to escort me when he can choose any girl he liked? Maybe he is just trying to help. No, it would not help at all if he was escorting me. Everyone's attention would be towards us. _A sudden knock on the door was all that was needed to make her forget for her anxiety for a moment.

"May I come in Princess?" said a playful voice.

"Come on Eric, you do not need to surprise me like that, the door's always open for you." Aria replied while laughing.

As Eric walked in Aria smiled at how smart and cool he looked. She wondered how any girl was able to talk to him in a calm manner in his presence.

"See, told you that I looked too good." Eric said with a smirk.

"And its that attitude of yours that will cause you to loose your only good aspect." Aria pointed out with a smile.

"Alright, Alright. Now, lets go. People are getting restless to see my beautiful cousin at her first ballroom event." He stated while raising his right hand towards her.

"Do you have to escort me? I mean its just the new year ball. I would be fine by myself and many other girls were looking forward to see the crown prince of Angelina escort them. This will just attract a lot of unwanted attention. This is not really what I want. What if-"

"Calm down Aria. I just want you to enjoy your first ball. It will be okay, you don't have to worry about anything. Just trust me, okay." Eric said looking into her eyes.

"Alright. Lets go."

Aria took his hand and let him lead the way to the ballroom. As the music got louder, she wished she was still young.

Just last year balls were her favorite events. As she was too young to attend the balls, she would spend time in the royal garden playing the most silly games with her friends. Now, just the name itself gave her anxiety attacks. It was not the social life that she was afraid of, it was her distant relatives who scared her.

Nine years ago, she was the sister of the crown prince and the youngest child of the Queen and King of Angelina. However, her entire direct family was killed in an accident while coming home from a ball event. They presumed that it was just the bad weather that had caused the death of her family. However, an unspoken feeling had told her that it was not all there was to the story.

As she grew older and mature she knew somehow that some of her relatives were behind those attacks and she was only spared because the Angles would not have allowed a six-year-old girl to be their only hope of survival. From then, Eric's family took control of the royal bloodline and sheltered Aria just because the pitied her.

Aria could hear her erratic heartbeat as they neared the entrance of the ball. It had been a whole nine years since she had seen any other relative except for Eric's family and by how Eric's parents had treated her, she was sure things would not go well.

_Lets hope everything will be okay._

Aria sighed as she took a step toward the entrance.


	4. Chapter Two

As Aria steps towards the entrance, she gets overwhelmed by the lights and the lively music. Just by the looks of the youngsters and the elders from every corner of Angelina enjoying themselves brings a smile to her face.

"Well, that didn't take too much to bring a smile for my beloved princess." Eric commented with a smile.

Aria stood speechless for a moment, due to both the impacts of Eric's unwavering smile and the unexpected enthusiastic atmosphere that the ball had promised to show. She nodded as a response and entered the ballroom with Eric.

As expected, they had grabbed the attention of almost every guest that had arrived that evening from the moment they took the first steps into the hall. However, the most surprising thing was their reactions. Just a few steps later Aria heard the audience clap and cheer their names.

Aria's face became red as she turned her head down, trying to divert her attention towards the hall's flawless flooring. She was both confused and pleasantly surprised by everyone's reactions.

_Even though the situation is different ,this is just really embarrassing._

"You have no idea how long they had to wait to see the daughter of the former King and Queen of Angelina." Eric whispered as if trying to reply to the obvious confusion that had shown on her face.

After a few stares and smiles towards her direction, the atmosphere was back to normal. Eric then took her hand and led Aria toward a group of people who stood apart from the normal crowd. They wore the royal seals on their hands and were mostly made up of elders. Aria sighed. _Oh great! The very first people he wants to introduce to me is them!_

_"_This is Aria, the daughter of the most beloved Queen and King of Angelina." Eric said introducing her to his relatives.

_"_Well, here is our little Aria. It has been a really long time ,hasn't it?" One of the most intimidating elder asked.

"Y-Yes it has." Aria responded while looking straight into his eyes.

The lights made his eyes glow in the most dangerous colour of red that she had ever seen, making it hard for her to keep her composure.

"Your eyes are really like your mother's. They show an unusual hint of blue while they glow, don't they." The elder asked in more of an accusing manner rather than a question.

Aria had no reply for this. Yes, it was true that her eyes were too unusual for an Angel but they did not mean anything serious. Aria felt Eric's hand tighten around her's .

" I am sorry. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Ronald, the youngest brother of your father." The elder stated with a smirk.

Aria almost gave a snort of disgust as a response to this.

" Lord Ronald, I am-"

"Can I have your attention please. I have an important announcement to make" Announced a voice.

Their conversation was interrupted by King Aaron who stood in the centre of the room beside a glass box hidden behind a cloth imprinted with the royal seal.

In a few moments everyone gathered around King Aaron with the royal family standing right in front of him.

"As all of you know, it has been ten years since the last Crystal Callings, and now it is time to choose a new winner and ruler of Celestia. This time we will not lose to those Merfolks. This coming decade will be ours to rule!"

The crowed cheered as King Aaron made the announcement, as if he had already declared their victory.

"This time we will be sending three teams to the Callings with three precious and powerful items." King Aaron took off the cloth covering the glass box, revealing three of the most beautiful items which Aria had ever seen.

One of them was the crown given to Aria's father as a crown prince. It served a unique function- it was able to deflect any spell or attack aimed towards the person wearing it. Aria just rolled her eyes at the sight of it. _Must be for father's brothers and cousins. They were always after it._

The other was the most famous heirloom which the family had owned. It was a locket which allowed an Angle the ability to briefly cast spells. Aria could not help but be annoyed at how each of the heirlooms had screamed the only word she could hear right now - Power.

As she took a glance towards the last a gasp escaped her mouth. The familiar pair of rings were made by her mother and were suppose to be passed down to Aria and her brother as a memento for the children of the King and Queen of Angelina. After her mother had died they showed signs of being Crystals. They allowed the manipulation of fire and so they were taken away from her. Now, they were meant for Eric and his sister. But this was not why she was shocked.

Aria turned towards Eric to confirm her thoughts and saw a similar hint of surprise and shock in his red eyes. Even though they were untrained, they were expected to participate in the Crystal Callings.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 3**

**"You wretch creature. You tried to kill him because you wanted the throne for yourself, right? You were angry at him because we took away your crown!" The Queen exclaimed with pure rage. Aria started to tremble at this statement. _No I did not do it. I would never do such a thing to Eric._**


	5. Chapter Three

Aria stood leaning against the wall, waiting for Eric to finish his talk with his father. Aria looked down and started to trace circles with with the tip of her toes. _Was Uncle Arron that desperate to win this Callings that he had to include his own own children and niece who were untrained and had a chance of being killed? _Aria sighed as she thought this. _I know that Angelina did not have many royal members left but including the young generation in this game was just too much. Last time brother had volunteered to join the Callings he was nearly killed even though he was the best youngest fighter amongst all the others. Even though the law of normal civilians being able to participate was implemented. Why did the King not allow other civilians to participate too? Was he hiding something from everyone?_

"Aria, are you okay?" Eric asked with concern showing in his eyes as he stood in front of Aria now.

"Yeah. How did it go?" Aria asked with a weak smile.

"Father said he wanted us to join the Callings. He said we can use the remaining time before the Callings to prepare and it shouldn't be a problem for us to be able to fight well." Eric stated with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah right. It shouldn't be a problem."Aria snorted.

"Come on. Lets go break the news to Rees. She would be having a really bad headache by today. First, she was not able to join us because of her fever and now this."

Eric gently grabbed Aria's hand and led her out of the hall. Aria pulled her hand away from his after they almost reached the floor which contained all the royal bedrooms.

"Wait I need to get Rees's present from my bedroom. Hopefully that will help her cheer her up." Aria announced with a smile.

"Alright. I will tell Rees to come to the open balcony in the guest room while I get it ready. Bring the present there."

Eric stopped in front of Rees's room while Aria ran to hers and locked the door just incase Rees were to sneak up on her to spoil the surprise. Aria took the tiara hidden in her cupboard and held it in her hands. Eric's sister liked these kinds of things a lot and this was a really unique tiara. It belonged to their great grandmother and was handed down to her by her mother. This was the best birthday present to give to her. Aria looked for something to wrap it with but was startled by the knock on her door.

"Aria, hurry up, she is changing so she will take her time but we need to reach there before she does." Eric said softly through the door.

"Alright. Alright." Aria replied as she found the wrapping paper. Aria kept the tiara in the box and wrapped it neatly. Just as Aria was about to walk towards the door she smelt something strange and heard weird noises outside the door. Thinking it was Rees trying to spoil her surprise, Aria rushed to the door with the present in her hand and kept her ear against the door to listen to Eric and Rees's conversation.

When she heard nothing she decided to go back to her desk to touch up the present until she saw a red liquid seeping through the space between the door and the floor. Aria's eyes widened at this. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. She held back a scream by covering her mouth with her hand. The sight of Eric's body lying motionlessly on the ground with a dagger plunged into his lower abdomen nearly frightened her to death.

"Eric!" She whispered sharply. While trembling she quickly kneeled down beside him and tired to look for his heartbeat. It was there. She sighed at this and quickly examined the dagger. As expected, it was poisoned. She touch the dagger lightly to try to remove it. But as she did this, Rees came running towards the scene and screamed Eric's name.

"What did you do? You tried to kill him!" Rees screamed. As Aria froze at what Rees said. Just after Rees had screamed people started to gather behind her including King Arron and her mother.

At the sight of her son lying in a pool of blood, the Queen came running toward him and harshly pushed Aria away.

"You wretch creature. You tried to kill him because you wanted the throne for yourself, right? You were angry at him because we took away your crown!" The Queen exclaimed with pure rage. Aria started to tremble at this statement. _No I did not do it. I would never do such a thing to Eric._

"I-I didn't do it-t. I was-s just trying to g-get the dagger out of Eric. I did-d not even w-want the throne at a-all." Aria stammered while holding back her tears.

"You lying scoundrel!" The Queen shouted while glaring at Aria.

"Lock that girl in her room while we try to find out the truth!" King Arron announced in anger. As two guard grabbed her fiercely and pushed her back into the centre of her room, Aria saw her other relatives hold back a smile while trying to shake their heads in disappointment. The guards then shut the room close while she dropped to the floor with her head down. After the noise outside had subsided she began crying softly as she hid her head in her hands.


	6. Chapter Four

She leaned against the door where she had seen the blood. The moonlight shined through the balcony window as if trying to protect her from everything that would cause her harm. She curled up against the door as she slid down to the floor and looked across the room towards the moon visible from the balcony.

_What did I ever do wrong? Why was my family taken away from me when I was young? Now everyone thinks I am a murderer. Do I have no hope of ever getting a happy life? _Aria thought, as if asking the moon for answers to her painful questions. She looked at the neatly wrapped present in her hand which was now covered in blood and held it close to her hopping to wake up from this nightmare.

Aria was just about to fall asleep due to exhaustion until she heard some voices from behind her through the door. She leaned closer to the door if she could.

"You know Princess Aria would never do such a thing right? Then why are you giving her such a harsh punishment." Said a strong voice softly.

"She is a real hinderance in my quest for power. Her nature is just like her parents. Kind, Caring and Confident. Even if we win this Crystal Calling, she will be the one who will hold the most power as the Wizards only allow the direct bloodline of the royal throne of Angelina to decide the rules of Celestia for the next ten years, no matter what their age is. We need to get rid of her. Most of the Angels already respect her as _their_ daughter."

Aria gasped at this. She turned to go towards her bed and pretend to sleep but was stopped as she heard more of the conversation.

"What about Eric, you Majesty?"

"Oh Eric? Eric was just playing along in the drama that I had directed and Rees unknowingly helped me make it even more realistic. She is just as naive as Aria, isn't she? Remember after she has been escorted out of Angelina, you are to make sure that she is killed. I don't anymore trouble from her."

"Of course, you highness."

"Now go and get the ship ready."

Aria ran towards her bed and pretended to sleep as she heard the door being unlocked. Once the Queen came into the room, she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Get up! You are being banished from Angelina as your punishment. You are lucky that Eric survived if not we would have hanged you. Now get up and tack what you need. The ship is waiting at the port for you." The Queen said with poison.

Aria got up from the bed and took only the present with her as tears fell freely from her eyes and followed the Queen out of the room. She was not sad because she was banished from Angelina. She was not sad because she was being accused of murder. She was sad because she was betrayed by the only person she had ever trusted with all her heart. She followed the Queen to the entrance of the castle where she got into a carriage with her. As she did, she saw a lot of Angels from different backgrounds gathered around the area, crying. She was gasped with surprise at this sight. _Looks like I am not alone. They do believe in me. _

Upon arrival at the port, Aria sighed and stepped out of the carriage after the Queen with the guards right behind her. They stopped right in front of a charming young man who was about her age. He looked perfect in every way. If Aria wasn't in such a state she would have been blushing right now. He had blue calm eyes and it was uncommon in this area as he must be a demon.

"I will be escorting you out of Angelina, Princess Aria."

Aria gulped. She knew instantly who he was. He was the one who was assigned to kill her. He looked right into her eyes, as if he had seen something unique. He suddenly looked down as he broke the eye contact and turned to face the Queen, as if looking for a signal. The Queen nodded with an evil smile and went away back toward the carriage with the two guards following her.

"My name is Derrick. Come, follow me." He said while turning around to face the ship. Aria looked back to see the Queen waiting with guards ready to attack if she made a wrong move. _I would rather die later than here. _Aria thought as she followed Derrick into the she entered the ship, she stared at it in awe.

"What's wrong? The look on your face tells me that you have never been on a royal ship before." Said Derrick with a smile._ Whats with the act of smiling when he going to kill me in the end._ Aria thought while rolling her eyes secretly. Upon getting no response from her Derrick said something else to get her to talk.

"We are going to go to Luna, my homeland."

"I don't even think I will reach there safely now." Aria replied with a hint of irritation in her voice. Derrick just raised his eyebrows in surprise at her comment.

"Lets go. I will take you to your room here."

After Derrick showed her the room, she keeps the present on the drawer and decides to stay there for the rest of the time as the ship started its journey towards Luna. Her room was not that bad even though it was small. She was sleeping peacefully with her door locked until the announcement for lunch came. Her stomach growled after she heard the word lunch. She had not eaten anything since yesterday's lunch due to the recent events. Aria sighed. _Looks like I will have to get out for lunch._

Aria quietly opened the door and looked at the long corridor to make sure that no one was there. After being reassured that she was safe for now, she quietly made her way towards the staircase which led to the deck. As she reached the stairway a pair of strong arms trapped against someone's body and covered her mouth.


	7. Chapter Five

Aria tried to set herself free out of his grasp while trying to make some noise to alert anyone's attention towards her, but all her efforts were of no avail. After a few minutes of struggling with her captor, she finally gave up. _I am going to die._Aria suddenly felt her captor's behind her vibrating as if he was laughing. He then turned her around to make her face him. It was Derrick.

"Relax there kitten, I'm not going to harm you. You need to trust me first. Okay?" Derrick said with a warm smile. By now, confusion was written all over Aria's face. Derrick saw this and continued to talk with his hand still covering her mouth.

"I am not going to kill you as you may have accidentally heard before. My real name is Troy. I am the prince of Luna and I came to Angelina as a spy to find out what our allies, the Angels, were really up to."

Aria just widened her eyes at this and responded to his surprising statement but only some muffled words came out due to his hand on her mouth.

"Oh sorry." Troy said softly while removing his hand from her mouth.

"How am I suppose to believe what-" Aria shouted but was interrupted by Troy covering her mouth forcefully again.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. No one on this ship knows who I am. They all work for you Queen and according to the information they received, I am suppose to be seen killing you, not helping you. You will have to trust me on this. After lunch I will have to attempt to kill you in front of them and I want you jump into the sea to save yourself. That way, they will tell that you escaped by accident. Okay?" After Aria nodded as her response, he moved his hand way from her mouth.

"Sheesh! Please be gentle the next time you try to cover my mouth cause now my lips are bleeding." Aria said with irritation while she touched her lips.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me take a look at it. Does it hurt a lot?" Troy responded with a bit of sadness in his tone as touched her lips and blew slowly on the spot where it was bleeding. Just as soon as they made eye contact in that position, they both stepped away from each other. Aria blushed while Troy just scratched his head while looking down in embarrassment.

"S-so, just one question. How did you end up being an escort and assassin of the princess who was accused of murder when you were only suppose to be a spy?" Aria asked while trying to break the silence.

"That is a story for another time. For now, I have to make sure that you reach Luna safely without both of us getting caught." Troy replied with a smile that made Aria nearly catch her breath until she heard her stomach growl again. Aria looked down in embarrassment while Troy just laughed at this.

"Come on, go ahead to the dinning room to get your food and wait at the edge of the ship after that. I will follow you after a few minutes, they should not suspect anything. Remember, once your in the sea swim towards a huge cliff that will be visible from you point of view. There is a hidden cave there in which I will wait for you." Aria nodded as a response and ran towards the dinning room.

After filling herself up and getting mentally and physically ready for a long swim, she headed for the deck and walked towards the edge of the ship. While keeping a lookout for Troy to appear, she leaned against the railings and scanned the horizon to get herself familiar with the landmarks. Just after a few seconds, she spots the cliff Troy had mentioned to her.

Just as she was about to turn to look for another landmark, Aria hears a commotion and a few gasps behind her. She turns around to see Troy holding a dagger in his hand while he slowly steps towards her. As a part of the plan she tries to look scared. As soon as Troy starts to run towards her, she climbs the railings and jumps into the sea with no second thoughts.

Aria gasps for air and coughs as she accidentally takes in some of the sea water. Once she stabilizes herself, she looks up at the deck of the royal ship to find most of the sailors looking down at her in disappointment. She hears someone scream, "Let her go. Hopefully she might drown!"

She finds Troy looking at her amongst them trying to hide his smile. Right after he mouths out the words 'go now' to her, she turns around to look for the cliff and starts to swim in its direction.

After a few minutes, of swimming continuously, she turns around to scan the horizon to look for the ship but sees nothing except fro the open ocean. She turns back and continues swimming until she feels something under her feet. She freezes with panic as she feels it again. _Troy didn't warn me anything about there being creatures in this area._

Just before Aria could start to swim, something cuts her legs. Aria gasps at the feeling of pain due to the newly made wound and the blood that stains the pure blue sea red in some areas. Despite the pain, she starts to swim at her full speed. Just as she reaches the cliffs and stops, she feels the open wound hurt as the sea water surrounds it. She starts to get dizzy due to the pain but spots the cave just in time. With the rest of her remaining strength, she manages to swim towards the caves. Upon entering the caves she sees Troy looking at her with delight while he stands on the land part of the cave. Aria takes a few more strokes in the water until darkness envelops her.

"Aria!" She hears Troy shout out to her before she loses her consciousness completely.


	8. Chapter Six

**Hello There! This my first time writing a full-length fiction story so it might be a little messed up. I m taking my o-levels during this oct-nov so the pace of the story might slow down then. Anyhow I will still be updating during that period. I hope u enjoy the story. **

* * *

All Aria could see right now was darkness. Was she dead? Did she not survive even after trying so hard? This was all she could think of. Every time she would try to open her eyes, she overcame with pain. Slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, she was able to hear some conversations which gave her the sense of being alive.

"Is she okay? She has been sleeping for two days straight now. Why isn't she walking up?" Said a familiar voice with worry and concern.

"Relax my dear, she was bitten by a poisonous creature. It is expected that she would be this tired after that swim and need to recover her body's immune system." A gently voice replied.

"Your highness, she should be waking up anytime soon."

"That great news. Get the best empty bedroom in the royal quarters ready for her. God knows what she might have gone through in the past few days." The gentle voice announced. Aria really wanted to open her eyes now but failed once again. Aria sighed in her thoughts and let herself fade back into the darkness once again.

After a few moments, Aria felt the sense of touch returning as she felt someone gently stroked her forehead. _My eyes. Only If I could open them._She did exactly that and felt them twitching this time.

"Mom! I think she is waking up!" Exclaimed the person after taking the hand away from her forehead giving Aria a slight headache due to the sudden noise.

"Oh dear, let me see."

With her new found motivation, she focused all her energy on opening her eyes. This time, she was successful. As soon as the glaring light of the room hit her eyes, they squinted. She heard some gasps in the room. Mostly with the tone of happiness than surprise showing in them. Curiosity got the better of Aria and she decided to open her eyes completely to find out who these people were. As soon as she looked at the first person sitting beside her, she smiled.

It was Troy looking at her with mixed emotions of delight, concern and relief while holding her hand tightly. Upon noticing her gaze, he returned her smile and moved his free hand to touch her cheek. His warm had against her cold cheek gave her a fluttering sensation.

"A-hem."

Aria broke the contact in embarrassment and turned to face the owner of the voice. Aria was overwhelmed as she saw a stunning lady in an elegant dress looking at her with a sly grin.

"Hello there Princess Aria, I am Troy's mother and the Queen Sera of Luna." She announced with a calm and melodious voice. Aria was already charmed by her beauty at this point.

"I heard of the unfortunate events that took place in Angelina from Troy. I can't believe Rosalie was so malevolent that she planned to kill her own niece. Ever since your parents' reign ended, things have been getting worse in Angelina and unlike last time, we hear very little from your kingdom nowadays." Queen Sera continued with a hint of hidden anger in her voice.

"Since you do not have a place to live in right now, as a friend of your mother, I wish you would live here with us. Would you like to?" She stated in the end with determination showing up in her eyes.

Aria smiled and nodded in response to this.

"Thank you, Queen Sera." Aria said softly.

"Don't worry. And call me Aunt Sera." She replied while pulling Aria's cheeks as if she was a small child.

Aria heard giggles from beside Sera. She turned to see who they belonged to. There was a boy and a girl who looked slightly younger then her.

"Oh wait. I forgot to introduce them. They are Troy's younger twin siblings. Sam and Flare." Sera said as if trying to reply to the curiosity that had shown up on her face. As soon as Sera said this, the twins waved their hands towards Aria, responding to the introduction that was given.

"I'm sorry, I have got to go now. But I will be seeing you again during dinner Aria." She stated with a smile and left the room. Aria and Troy then turned to face the twins questioningly as they snickered continuously right after Sera left the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to be rude." Flare said with grace upon noticing Aria's gaze.

"Its just funny and weird to see Troy trying to hold on to a girl's had like that subconsciously." Flare continued with smug expression intended towards Troy while pointing towards Aria's and Troy's hands. Troy suddenly let go of her hand and stood up beside the bed while hiding his hand behind him while Aria blushed and looked down towards the hand he had been holding for a quite a long time now.

"Y-y-you... J-just go for now. I will deal with you two later." Troy stammered. Hearing Troy stammer like that, which was completely opposite of the confidence he was emitting on the ship, made Aria cover her mouth and snigger. Upon hearing this Troy gave a pointed look at Aria, while Aria just smirked. As soon as the twins left the room, a silence settled down on the room.

"I bet you have some questions to ask me." Troy said, finally looking into Aria's eyes.


	9. Chapter Seven

**For this chapter you might want to take a look at the Summary of Spectors section. There is also a map which I drafted out for Celestia but I need to re-do it to make it look clearer so you might have to wait to see it. I hope you enjoy the story. Pls do comment abt what u think of it. ;D**

* * *

"Yes, I do have questions." Aria said while avoiding Troy's gaze as he kept looking straight at her.

"In fact, I have a lot of questions now." She continued.

"Well then, what are you waiting for. List them out and I will try to answer as many as I can." Troy responded with enthusiasm while he set down at the corner of the bed she was in.

"Since there must have been a reason for all this happening, like you coming to Angelina and me being kicked out, I want to know what is actually happening right now."

"How much do you know until now?" Troy asked. Aria sighed at this question and took a deep breath before answering.

"I know that my brother and my parents were most like murdered and not involved in an ordinary accident. I know that some of my relatives might be responsible for this. I know that they are fueled by their greed for power. I-I know that my aunt and uncle tried to k-kill me." Aria started to whimper as she carried on.

"I know that t-this has something to do with the Crystal Callings. I k-know that m-my c-cousin was also i-inv-volved in t-this. I-I know t-that-"

"That's enough 'I knows' for now." Troy spoke gently while he brushed the newly formed tears in Aria's eyes away. Aria looked up at him as he did so and saw only concern in his eyes.

"Do you know of the incidents which took place during the last Crystal Callings?" Troy asked.

Unable to trust her voice which might cause her to stammer, Aria Aria simply shook her head.

"As expected. Since those last battles, no one has been able to communicate with the royals of the Angels and likewise for those of Death's and Synth's." Troy stated with a slightly irate expression as he continued.

"It was found that a team from each of these spectors went against their rulers and made a forbidden alliance which disobeyed the rules of only being able to associate only with those of your own group, either black or white." Troy stated while looking at Aria. As soon as he saw the confusion in her eyes, he exhaled loudly.

"Since you might not been taught about this, I will summarize everything for you. White represents those spectors who are so less like humans that the Wizards almost considered these spectors to be like themselves. Compared to spectors from Black which have the most elements of being human, White spectors are really dangerous. They can pull off all kinds of tricks like the wizards but they never think emotionally. They have almost no link to emotions and just act based on their instinct for survival. However, they have a really bad weak spot. As they are made from human origin they need some human properties to survive. They get this by stealing some from others who are either full human or half-human. Like Death, they need blood from full humans to survive and Shifters, they survive by feeding off of emotions. Now imagine if a child was to be born of the blood Black and White. Of course the first generation won't be as effective against the thirst for human-like needs due to the strong force of White. But imagine if they were to prefect it somehow and get the perfect balance, the power that would be in their hands would even frighten the wizards away. The wizards are only safe because they keep the humans hidden with them."

"It will result in total chaos." Aria finally understood.

"You are trying to say that the Angels and the others are trying to experiment on this ability, right?" Aria stated. Troy nodded.

"Has this been successful?" Aria asked. Troy nodded again while looking down at the floor.

"They Crystals are no longer the most powerful items now and without anyone knowing, this year's Crystal Callings have become a game to determine who will get to use these abilities. The champion spector will end up with the prize of being able to use this for the rest of eternity." Troy added softly.

"Thats why they kicked me out! To be able to rule all by themselves. They knew I would not have allowed such a thing!" Aria exclaimed as everything suddenly became clear. Just as Troy was about to respond to this, they heard a knock on the door.

"Princess Aria, Prince Troy, her Majesty has called you out for dinner." Aria looked at Troy as he stood up and then held his hand out for her. Aria smiled and took it, helping herself up, out of the bed.

"So. Is this my bedroom?" Aria asked as she looked around the room noticing the delicate yet refreshing details of the room for the first time.

"This? No. You room is way better than this." Troy replied with laughter clearly visible in his voice. Aria stretched her arms letting the numbness fade away while Troy opened the door.

"Ladies first." Troy said with a smirk.

"Of course." Aria replied with a content smile. As she strode across and out of the room with Troy right beside her.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Eight**

**"They will be coming here in a few days. Trinity will be bringing them along with her." She said before leaving. Just by hearing her name, Aria saw Troy go into that trance again.**

**Aria felt wave of mixed emotions wash over her at seeing this. She finally took the courage to ask the only question that was on her mind right now.**

**"Troy, who is Trinity?" **


	10. Chapter Eight

"Good evening, Aunt Sera." Aria said as she entered the dining hall and settled herself on a sit beside Troy's. As she did so, she could not help but stare at the long table and the number of chairs present in the room.

"Good evening to you too, Aria." Queen Sera replied. Aria sat down quietly while the twins and two other boys she did not recognize sat down beside them after greeting Sera as their aunt. Aria quickly came to the conclusion that they were Troy's cousins. They did have some similarities which they shared with Troy but each one of them had different hair colour. Troy's was raven black while the older cousin, Roth, had flaming red hair and the younger, Henson, had a hint of light gold in his.

"Settle down now, where is Samantha?" Queen Sera asked.

"Aunt Sera, like always, she is flirting around with her new found _toy_." Roth said with a joking voice while both Troy and Henson snickered at this. Aria saw the Queen sigh and shake her head in disappointment so she looked at Troy questioningly.

"She is my older sister and I am sure you two will get along well when you see her." Troy replied after noticing Aria's gaze.

"Alright, lets begin." Queen Sera announced. Aria was just about to start eating until a question popped up in her head. _Where was the King? Did Luna have no King? If I ask this question, will it hurt Aunt Sera? Its better not to ask about it._

"You seem to have a question, don't you?" Queen Sera asked Aria after observing her pause. Aria nodded.

"Its about the King isn't it?" She continued with a weak smile showing up on her face. Aria looked down at the table both with guilt of bringing up such a painful topic and with the embarrassment that she was so readable. For a moment, she saw Troy's body go stiff.

"Mom, you don't need tell her if she doesn't want to hurt-" Queen Sera interrupts Troy by holding up her hand.

"Since she stays here and will get curious, she will want to know. Its okay with me." Queen Sera said while she looked up towards Troy. Then she turns to face Aria.

"Its okay, you would want to know. He died during the last Crystal Callings while trying to protect me. I should have never insisted to tag along with him. The competition is getting dangerous by every decade." Sera stated softly.

"Its okay, since we have come to this, we can talk about the upcoming Calling. There will be three groups that we will be sending in. The first will consist of the elders and the second and third will consist of a group of our well-trained soldiers, Henson, Samantha, Roth and Trinity-"

"Trinity! Mom! How can you invite Trinity? Even though she is like a part of our family, she is not even a complete Demon." Troy suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But considering the time she spent in this castle, she knows most of you well and she has even spent time studying the Crystals, so she can join. Moreover, she herself volunteered for this."

"But-"

"No more opinions from you, young prince. Now, I have a special task for you and Aria. Meet me in the gardens after dinner." The Queen announced before she began to eat.

Aria turned to look at Troy. _He looks so depressed. She must be someone important to him._

After dinner, she follows behind Troy quietly as he led her to the gardens. He was so lost and quiet during dinner that Aria lost her appetite and waited in the room beside the dining hall for him after eating a little. Aria sighed, she was about say something until she saw Queen Sera when they reached. The garden was just as beautiful as the one Aria had back at home. Aria stopped for a while as she looked up to the sky to see the same moon there, glowing brightly that before.

"Well then, you are here at last." Queen Sera said. She then takes Aria's hand in hers and looks at her as if she was her own child.

"I have a favor to ask from you two. I heard that Troy told you about the Callings. There might be a way to stop this and I need your help."Aria looked up at the Queen with curiosity. _What? There is a way to stop this? _

"I thought the Callings were inevitable?" Troy slightly exclaimed with confusion. Aria turned to look at Troy, relieved to see that he was out of the trance.

"Yes the Callings are inevitable, but to stop them from getting too far, we will need the Black allies to rule the coming years."

"But even if the Demons do win and try to get rid of the power in Celestia, they will try to overthrow Luna and get the throne." Aria added.

"Yes, I know of that well my dear. That is why I am going to ask you two to go and recruit a Fairy and a Merfolk to join you to form a team."

"What!" Both Aria and Troy exclaimed at the same time.

"How is that going to work, Mom? There is no such team with different spectors in it and don't we need something in common."

"There is no rule against making a team with different spectors and if all of the team members admire the same person, wouldn't that be enough for a start." The Queen stated with a beaming smile.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." Aria replied with the confusion obviously visible on her face. Queen Sera sighed.

"Aria, your mother had been visiting a lot of the allies in the past, constantly trying to help everyone out. That's how I got to be her friend. When she would come here, she would always spend a lot of time with Samantha and Troy. Even though Troy may have not told you about this yet but he admired your mother and her efforts to bring all the spectors together." As soon as Queen Sera stated this, Aira faced Troy and saw him slightly blush from embarrassment.

"I know of a prince and princess from Rith and Melody who admired your mother too. We can use the Tiara your mother had given to you. You may not have noticed this but it is a form of a Crystal. I checked it thoroughly and found a trace of magic present in the ruby at the center of it. It is made of your mother's own positive energy though I am not sure of what ability it provides."

"But I left it in the ship. How-"

"Don't worry, Troy brought it here with him so it is safe in your room. I just want you two to be ready and willing to join the team." Queen Sera said with a glitter of hope in her voice. Aria and Troy nodded as response. Queen Sera smiled and hugged them tightly before turning around to leave.

"They will be coming here in a few days. Trinity will be bringing them along with her." She said just before leaving. Just by hearing her name again, Aria saw Troy go into that trance again.

Aria felt a wave of mixed emotions wash over her at seeing this. She finally took the courage to ask the only question that was on her mind right now.

"Troy, who is Trinity?"


	11. Chapter Nine

"Troy, who is Trinity?" Aria asked as she felt curiosity trying to consume her. As Troy turned to face Aria, she saw him look at her with surprise then understanding.

"She is my ex-fiancee." Just as Troy said these words, she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"She is the daughter of a royal Fairy and a friend of my father's. We were childhood friends and knew each other so well so our fathers decided that we would marry each other in the future." Troy continued as Aira looked down to hide the sadness that she was not expecting to be there.

"As we grew, she fell in love with Jason, the prince of the Merfolks, during the balls we attended. So we decided to call-off the engagement and we did not see each other for a long time after that. She said she hated violence, she would never want to get involved in it no matter what. I don't know what made her change her mind. I heard that Jason might have rejected her. Maybe, that is the reason." Troy went on with a hint of anger, sadness and hope.

"Troy. Were you in love with her?" Aria asked the most obvious question while forcing a smile to hide any hint of sadness.

"Yeah, maybe." Troy said with sadness while looking down. Aria kept her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, forcing the tears back.

"Its okay, maybe you still have a chance since Jason might have rejected her." Troy looked up at her with hope.

"I will stay here for a while, I haven't been out in a garden for a while." Aria managed to say without stammering. Troy nodded and went back into the castle. Right after she saw the door close behind Troy, she let her tears fall freely. _It was the best that this happened. At least I realized this before my feelings for him became in full bloom. _

Aria set down in the grass while she looked up at the half-moon as she cried softly for a while. She remembered the night when she was accused of attempting to murder Eric. _Ress and Eric. I wish non of this would have happened. It would be fine even if I had to live with the lie that Eric was showing me. _As Aria thought of this, more tears began to fall.

"Hey there Aria. Why are you crying?" Aria heard someone ask with tenderness. She turned around to see a girl who seemed older than her. She almost had the same facial features and black hair as Troy.

"I heard you conversation with my brother. Did you fall for him?" She asked with concern. Aria blushed then shook her head.

"No, I almost fell for him." Aria answered honestly. The girl smiled at this comment, almost laughing. Looking at her expression, a smile appeared on Aria's face.

"You are Princess Samantha, right?" Aria asked softly.

"Yes, you guessed correctly. I can't believe my brother failed to recognize a beauty beside him." She added with a grin.

"Well, I am not _that_ beautiful. You look a hundred times more stunning than me, Samantha." Aria said while blushing at Samantha's comment. She was stating the truth. Samantha was the most beautiful princess she had ever seen.

"Come on, being the daughter of Queen Laura, you are perfect. And please call me Sam. Samantha is just too much for me." Samantha said while giggling. Aria smiled at this. Troy was right, they did get along well together.

"Your eyes. They are not completely red just like Queen Laura." Samantha suddenly asks with a bit of shock. Aria nods as a reply

"Is it that bad that my eyes are not completely red sometimes?" Samantha shook her head at this question.

"Its not that. I read a book regarding the specialities of the different spectors recently. It was written that the colour of the eyes of a half-human show the kind the belong to. Angels have only red eyes their eyes do not ever change colour, even if the Angel might be of a special breed. If your eyes are show hints of purple some of the times, then are you truly an angel?"

"I am sure I am an Angel." Aria replied honestly.

She spent the rest of the night with Samantha chatting about their interests before she finally headed to her own room. After walking down the long hallway, she stopped in front of the door and opened it. She became breathless as she entered the room. Her room. It was huge and was painted in the lightest colour of violet. It also had the largest balcony she had ever seen. Aria pushed the glass doors that separated the balcony from her room and went outside. She smiled as she looked up to see the moon still visible in her sight like in her previous room. After a few moments, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. She then took out a nightgown from the huge closet and wore it to bed.

As dawn began to set in Aria opened her eyes out of habit as soon as the first rays of sunlight reached them. She walked towards the closet and looked for a dress that was not too long and uncomfortable but befitting for a princess. She took out a short frock that was decorated with flowers and laid it down on the bed. After her bath she comes out of the bathing room with a towel wrapped around her. Just as she was about to change, the door opens.

"Time to wake up Aria! Breakfast is-" Troy says while he walks into the room until he sees her. As he freezes in his spot, Aria notices his face turn into a hundred shades of red. Even though Aria blushes at this, she folds her arms as she faces Troy.

"Ahem. Shouldn't you be running outside now." Aria says as casually as she can, hiding her nervous state.

"I-I-I am sorry!" Troy exclaims with embarrassment as he runs out of the room and closes the door quickly. Aria ends up laughing due to the funny expression he was showing after what she said. She quickly locks the door and puts on the dress. While looking for pair of matching heels to wear with the frock in the closet, she notices the tiara her mother had given her.

Aria sighs as she takes it into her hands. _Mom, I wish you were here beside me, guiding me. _She becomes lost in her thoughts while she rubs the oval-shaped ruby on it with her thumb, trying to clean the dust settled on it. As she does so, it becomes tinted with a shade of purple in a glow. Aria's face shows complete terror as she witnesses this and her palms become sweaty. Her eyes subconsciously turn to face the mirror in the center of the closet. Upon looking at her reflection, she drops to her knees and almost starts to hyperventilate. _If your eyes are show hints of purple some of the times, then are you truly an angel?_ Samantha's voice echoed in her head as she stared at the mirror in horror. Now it did not only show a _hint_ of being purple. One of her eyes was of a completely different colour.


	12. Chapter Ten

For moments, Aria remained frozen, staring at her eye continuously._ Oh my god. Whats wrong with me? Why does this always happen to me. Am I not an Angel? Then what am I? _Questions began to flood Aria's mind until she heard a knock on the door.

"Aria, you have to hurry up. Breakfast time is almost over." She hears Troy's voice loud and clear, breaking her own trance.

"Wait, I will be out in a minute." Aria retorts as she grabs a random pair of sandals and looks for a small white cloth in the closet. She wets the cloth and holds it against her left eye. She decides to take a look at the eye again before running away towards the main door.

Aria opens the door to reveal Troy standing right in front of her. She watches his expression change from one to another. From embarrassment to nervousness to guilt then finally to confusion and worry.

"Whats wrong, why are you keeping a damp cloth on your eye?" Troy finally asks, breaking the silence.

"It's nothing much. I-I just fell while trying to close the door quickly after you left. I ended up hurting my eye in the process." Aria lied while trying to avoid Troy's gaze.

"What! We have to show it to the royal doctor then. Lets go." Troy exclaims as he grabs her hands, dragging her across the hallway.

"Wait. I don't need to see any doctor. It will be fine in a few days." _Hopefully. _Aria states while getting his hands off of her arms.

"Okay. If you wish. But at least let me take a look at it." Troy asks softly with worry filling his voice. Aria shakes her head and then runs off towards the dinning hall, sparing no second glances for Troy as he sighs with disappointment.

As she runs, Aria's mind fills with the thoughts of how to hid this from the others. _No one should know this. But If I don't ask, I would not know whats going on with me. I know. I will ask Samantha, she will surely know, she will also understand._

"Aria, are you going to remain standing at the doorway?" Aria's hand at her eye becomes stiff as she hears Samantha's voice.

"Come in. Everyone finished their breakfast so we are the only ones left." Samantha announces with enthusiasm. Aria sighs with relief as she enters the dinning hall and takes a seat beside Samantha.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" Aria turns to look at Samantha in her eyes as they reflect concern. Aria takes a deep breath before answering her.

"I will tell you but please don't tell anyone about." Aria asks Samantha with a pleading voice. At first Samantha raises her eyebrows at this then she finally nods as her response.

"You have my word."

"This morning I was looking at my mother's tiara. I subconsciously rubbed the ruby on it and it turned slightly purple in colour." Aria stated slowly for Samantha as her expressions change in a flash to shock. Samantha nods and signals for her to continue.

"When I looked into the mirror, I saw that my left eye was completely purple." Aria explains as quietly and slowly as she can while she looks around the room to see if anyone was there. Samantha just stares at her in horror as she tries to take in what Aria had just said. Aria looks at Samantha and takes off her cloth to reveal her intensely dark purple eye. Samantha finally moves, closes her eyes and then takes a deep breath.

"This has never happened before. It might also be too dangerous for us to handle alone. I want you to tell this to my Mom, maybe she will know what to do." Samantha replies with concern while putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know who to trust and not to trust anymore, Samantha. If you say that Aunt Sera might know what to do about this, then I will ask her." Samantha nods at this but stops for a while and then gasps.

"Whats wrong Sam?"

"Your eye is turning back to normal! Wow. This is so not normal. Ever since I met you yesterday night, my life's been filled with dramatic events instead of just trying to select suitors. I bet we're in for an adventure." Samantha exclaims as Aria laughs at her comments. _She is really fun to be around with._

"Come on. Quickly finish up your breakfast so that we can go to meet Mom." Aria does exactly that and within a few minutes, they are out of the dinning hall, walking toward the royal bedroom sections. As Samantha turns to ask Aria something, she gasps again. However, just before Aria was about to ask her what was wrong, she hears Henson and Troy call out to them. As Aria turns around to face them, Samantha covers her eyes with her hands. As Troy and Henson near them, their expressions change to amusement and confusion.

"What are you trying to do Sam?" Henson asks.

"N-nothing much. We were j-just... playing a game! Its called 'guess what it is'." Samantha stutters. Henson almost laughs out at this.

"Be careful with her eyes. Her left eye is hurt. Don't hold your hand against it too tightly." Troy states softly with concern, almost tempting Aria to remove Samantha's hands to take a look at his expression. Samantha just shows Troy a sly grin making Troy slightly blush.

"S-so, Mom asked me to tell everyone to gather at the battle arena in thirty minutes for training." Troy states, trying to ignore Samantha's smile.

"We will complete the game and then go there." Troy nods at Samantha with amusement visible in his eyes and turns to go back.

"Seriously Sam, when did you start to like such childish games?" Henson remarks while snickering before running off to follow Troy. Just after Troy and Henson disappear out of there, Samantha sighs and removes her hands.

"Thanks Sam. My eye has turned purple again, hasn't it." Samantha nods at this then grabs Aria's hand to lead her towards the Queen's chambers.

"Come on. Lets not waste time anymore. We need to see Mom right now before the training begins."

* * *

**Hello there! I will be posting up a prequel to this story after my exams since there is enough content for it to become a story. It won't be as long as the Black & White series and will be based on Aria's grandfather and grandmother. Most likely it will be only 12 chapters long. I will show you the summary for it later, I hope you can help me by recommending a title for it.**


	13. Chapter Eleven

Samantha knocked continuously on the door with the most beautiful detailing of a flower that Aria had never seen. Just a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Good Morning, girls. What's the ru- oh my gods. What's wrong with you eye, Aria!"

"We came to see you for exactly that reason. This morning Aria's eyes and her mother's tiara turned purple. Well, partially purple. It becomes normal again sometimes but it turns back after a while." Samantha answered for Aria who nodded afterwards, conforming the details.

"One of your eye changed colour already. I did not know this would happen so quickly."

"What do you mean by that, Aunt Sera? Did you know of this already." Queen Sera nodded her head.

"Yes, I did know of this. It was your mother who told me of your and her condition."

"Condition?" Samantha asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Listen carefully and do not ever tell about this to any person unless you are sure that you trust them Aria. Your mother is from a different origin. Her father was a mix of Death and Devil while her mother was an Angel. She was the first child who was successfully born out of the two different kinds, though no one knows of it except for some people who were close to her. However she was not able to use the powers of all three spectors at all. My child, now that the blood has become stable due to your father being an Angel, you have become of another existence. Your eyes represent your kind, a kind that was never brought upon before and the one that everyone wants to get control of." Samantha remained frozen as Aria stood in front of Queen with eyes wide open.

"My Mom was not an Angel? She lied to me and everyone else? Why didn't she tell me? Am I not an Angel after all?" Aria asked questions one after another.

"My dear, no matter what you do, do not question where you come from. Always remember, you are the princess of Angelina. You will do whatever it takes to protect your people. Those poor souls do not even know of this threat." Queen Sera replied strictly.

"I am sorry. But how am I suppose to hide this eye?" Aria asks while pointing towards her left eye.

"You should be glad that your blood has synchronized only partially. If it becomes complete, not only will your eyes be affected, instead you might end up changing completely in physical terms." Queen Sera said while shaking her head.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Mom?" Samantha finally remarks after being as still as a corpse.

"Firstly, it will change her abilities, and will make her wings look different from any Angel. Her diet might also change a bit according to the White blood of Death present there."

"You mean... I have to... Ew." Aria replies with utter disgust.

"Don't worry. You still have time to prepare for that." Samantha pats Aria's back while snickering.

"Now, I had assigned a champion to teach you battle skills, but I will have to change the plans for now." Queen Sera sighed and continued.

"I will train you myself separately. I will meet you two at the main terrace in a short while. Now I have to brief the boys first." Queen Sera left right after saying this.

"Come on Aria, let's go." Samantha stated while taking Aria's hand, leading the way.

* * *

"Alright girls, this is your first lesson for the Callings. I will try to take things slow but don't expect that it will be easy at all." Queen Sera remarked while looking at Samantha.

"The first thing you are suppose to be well versed in is your own spector's abilities. Those are the abilities which will come in handy as there will be no other team except one of your own which can use the same ability. Though now there is going to be a team like that, we will still stick to this training format." She continued, while looking at Aria this time.

"Aria you will have to master your Angel abilities first. The ability of flight. Since no one would know of your truth, I recommend you not to use any of those other abilities, but there will be a time when your blood will become balanced and they will start to show, so you will need to learn how to control those too. Lets start with the basic ability first." _It's been a long time since I took the last fight. Kept closed in a palace, I was told not to use my wings unless it was a dangerous situation. I wonder if they are still there._ Aria looked at Queen Sera as she waited for her approval to change. Queen Sera nodded and went on to inform Samantha about her ability.

Aria closed her eyes and concentrated on her back while trying to recall what her mother had taught her to do. She recalled how Angel wings looked and felt like, then imagined them on herself. She felt something poking at her back and then heard her floral frock tear a little.

After she heard a gasp, Aria turned around opened her eyes. They were huge, just like the ones which every Angel should have but something was very different. They were not of the pure white colour anymore, they were dark gray in colour with some smudges of the previous white present, just like her eyes which were tinted by another colour.

* * *

**Since you got to know a little about her grandparents, I will show you a part of the summary.**

_"As an orphan, I thought my life would be simple. I had only two goals - help my king by spying for him and finding true love. But who knew that I would end up falling for the person I was suppose to hate."_

**It will be a short simple story. I hope you can recommend a title for me.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

"Aria you need to move faster than this. Try not to use your wings too much. Glide instead." Queen Sera remarked. The sun had set and Aria was tired by now. They still had not touched on battle skills but were strengthening their stamina so that they would last long in any battle. Queen Sera turned her attention towards Samantha and snickered.

"What are you doing Samantha? Is that how you are suppose to attack? Don't swing your hands like that, use your feet to cover the distance then attack."

"I-I am already t-tired Mom. Can't w-we s-stop already?" Samantha asked while panting.

"Since its your first time, I will give you a break. Go back to your rooms and freshen up. I will see you at dinner." Queen Sera announced while turning around to leave. Just after she disappeared down the stair, both Aria and Samantha let out a sign.

Aria flies down to just a few centimeters above the concrete floor until her wings give way. Just after she drops to the ground, Samantha moves over to sit beside her. Aria hides her wings then turns to Samantha.

"My back aches so much right now, I don't even know whether I will be able to sit on a chair properly." Aria retorts while rubbing her elbow which had made contact with the ground and cushioned her fall.

"You can just eat on the floor if you can't sit on the chair." Samantha comments between laughs. Aria rolls her eyes at first but joins in after a few seconds.

"Aria, come into the light. You seem to have turned back to normal." Aria takes a step into the lights which were casted due to the castle being lit up. Samantha nods and smiles as Aria looked at her questioningly. To confirm Samantha's response, Aria turns her head around to take a look at her wings. They were white now, pure white. Aria smiles and looks up towards Samantha.

"Looks like doing excessive physical activities affects by abilities."

"And it makes you excessively smelly so let's go take a bath." Samantha comments while gesturing towards the stairs.

* * *

As they walked towards the dinning hall, Aria and Samantha ended up chatting about the change of diet she would have to go through if she were to change completely.

"How am I even suppose to do that! Drinking blood is totally inhuman."

"Come on. You will need it to survive. Maybe Troy might donate some to you. I can already imagine that atmosphere now. Oh my god. It's getting hot here." Samantha pretended to fan herself with her hand while Aria gave her a pointed glare.

"Samantha, you know he loves Trinity and besides, I think he hates my kind of hybrids." Samantha gives Aria a sorry look.

"I have never heard him say anything like that." Samantha remarks while she pushes the door of the dinning hall. Everyone seems to be present, except for Queen Sera.

"Hey Troy, where is Aunt Sera." Aria asks while taking her usual seat beside Troy.

"I don't know. I heard she was training you and Samantha. Right after our training finished, Henson and I searched for you guys. We gave up and decided to have fun in the game room all by ourselves for two whole hours." Troy said with a smirk.

"Game room! No fair! We were at the terrace. Why didn't you search-"

"Wait a minute. Two hours? How long was your training?" Samantha exclaimed, interrupting Aria.

"About four hours long."

"Four hours only!" This time, both Samantha and Aria exclaim. Just before Henson was about to ask for the reason of their sudden explosion, Queen Sera comes in looking exhausted.

"Whats wrong Mom?" Troy asks.

"Trinity and the others were attacked by a _creature_. They are fine now, I got a message through her charm but there will be a delay in the time of their arrival." After Queen Sera says this, Aria puts her hand on Troy's while the others nod to inform Queen Sera that they understood the situation. As Troy looks at her, his body becomes tensed up and a look of shock passes through his expressions. Before Aria could ask him what was wrong, he suddenly pays more interest to his food. Aria sighed. Just as she had expected, Troy did not say much or eat much afterwards. As soon as dinner was over, Aria ran and caught up with Troy who was walking in a fast pace towards his room.

"Troy." He paused as she called out to him and turned around.

"Are you okay? Don't worry, Trinity is alright. If she is injured badly, we will make sure she gets treated properly, okay?" Aria remarks while keeping a hand on his shoulder. She looks into his eyes and sees a ray of concern,worry and disappointment.

"You don't understand how I feel, do you?" He says while turning to face the floor.

"What do you mean?.I know you love Trinity so obviously you would be worried for her." Troy sighs and looks into Aria's eyes. He moves his hand toward her cheek and places it there. Aria subconsciously closes her eyes. The pleasant feeling of his warm hand against her cold cheek makes her shiver slightly. He then suddenly starts to gently rub her eye with his thumb. Just after he takes his hand back, Aria looks at him with disappointment while he smirks at her response.

"I am glad your eye is back to normal." Thats all he says before walking towards his room and disappearing into it. Aria remains frozen, trying to make sense of what had just happened.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

"Well, that didn't look like just a friendly moment." Samantha snickered as she opened her door.

"Are you serious? You watched the whole thing!" Aria exclaimed.

"You should have seen the scene from a third perspective then you would know how...different it would have looked to the others who don't know you two." Samantha continued her tease.

"Forget about that! You have to get used to the fact that we are never getting together!" Samantha flinched at Aria's outburst.

"Chill. I am sorry, okay? I just don't want you to lose what I lost just because I didn't clear my feelings." Samantha remarked in a weak voice.

"I am sorry Sam." Aria whispered.

"It's okay. You have time for gossips?" Samantha asked with a new enthusiasm in her voice. Aria smiled and nodded.

Aria spent the rest of the night chatting with Samantha in her room's balcony under the pure white light from the crescent moon. The talked about Samantha's father, Aria's mother and, as Aria's curiosity grew, Trinity. Her involvement with Troy stunned Aria. She never even once had shown love towards him. What had made him attracted towards her? As midnight fell upon them, Samantha left Aria in the room lying on her bed. Filled with questions, she was not able to close her eyes let alone sleep. Aria sighed and got up. As she entered the closet and her sight never deterred from the tiara. It was still in the same state she had left it in, but something was different. Aria went closer to take a look at it. Yes, it was a bit different. The hint of purple present had increased. The red was slowly dissolving. _If it goes on at this rate, I might end up changing completely by tomorrow. How am I suppose to handle this? I am not even ready yet! What if the White find out what I am? Who knows what they would end up doing to me!_

Aria shook her head and walked back into the bedroom. She slowly opened the door, peaked outside then went back in the room to light a candle. She went back out and held the candle in front to light up the hallway. Walking out of the royal quarters, Aria went towards the royal library. It had been a while since she had entered one since her aunt usually never allowed her but she was sure Queen Sera would not mind. As she entered the library and switched on the lights, her eyes widened by the sight of millions of books in there. She smiled and began her search. _Let's see what we've got. 'Creatures of White', 'When facing Death'...interesting but not what i am looking for. Ah, here it is, 'Spells of White'. Firstly, I need a spell to change colour. _

After spotting the right page, Aria tries to recite the phrase, making sure that she would remember it when it would be needed. Just after she finishes, an interesting spell catches her sight. _'The Devil's Demise'. This is a rarely spoken truth about devils: in order to survive, Devils tend to feed on people's memories. Most of the time, their victims are left with no memories. This causes the victim to believe the 'truth' implemented by the Devil after the drainage of memories. Devils are powerful creatures and it is difficult to kill one but not impossible. Recite this spell before confronting any Devil. Devils are always tempted and ready to snatch away memories and this spell's effect will be transferred to them by that medium causing their death. However, the person who carries out this act will still lose his memory due to the transfer. _As time passed, Aria could no longer keep her eyes open and eventually asleep on the book.

* * *

They were running after her. The had found out who she was. Aria looked around the forest to find any sign of them but all she saw was the trees trying to hide everything preventing all light from entering the dense forest. As she holds onto a tree trunk for support, she flinches as she feels a tingling sensation. She turns to face a certain dark area of the forest and sees electric blue eyes glaring at her. She gasps start to run in the opposite direction. Bad decision. He was too fast. He pins her at a tree trunk causing her to hurt elbow. Now all her chances of escaping were destroyed. Aria looks into his eyes and meets his deadly gaze.

"You are survived only because of your mixed blood, Black and White. Too bad it can't protect you from everything. You are an asset for us. Just one touch and I can cause _all_ your memories to disappear without any hint of them ever existing." He remarks in his hoarse voice causing her to shiver. He starts to move his hand towards her face.

"Aria! Are you okay?"

Aria opens her eyes and sits up in her bed with sudden movement causing her to feel dizzy and nauseous. She realizes she was sweating and almost hyperventilating. It was a dream. Just a dream nothing more. Aria feels a sudden weight on her shoulder breaking her trance. It was Troy. He looked as if someone had announced his death. Aria smiled weakly and gazed into his frightened eyes as her started to gently stroke her cheek with his hand.

"I was very worried. You just suddenly started to scream. I thought someone had attacked you. After seeing you in this state and not being able to wake you up, I felt guilty. I was not able to help you in any way. I am sorry." He said while trying to avoid Aria's gaze.

"It's okay. At least you were here when it ended, when I needed you the most." Aria responded while keep her hand over his. Troy finally smiled.

"Umm, I fell asleep in the library last night, how did I end up here?" Aria asked while looking around her room.

"I... accidentally saw you there and carried you here." Troy replied while looking straight into her eyes.

"Come on freshen up. You wouldn't want to go down in that state. I will bring your breakfast for you." Troy said as he left her alone to wash up. Aria went into the bathroom and took her toothbrush out but as she looked into the mirror, she froze. _Did Troy find out already?_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Aria froze as she saw the neon purple coloured eye staring back at her from the mirror. She gasped. _I am pretty sure my eyes might have been like that since I woke up. He saw it. He knows. When did he find out?_Aria thought hard and tried to remember all the moments in which he had shown a sign of unusualness. _"I am glad your eye is back to normal"._ That sentence, no, that whole interaction had been so different and weird, it had left Aria thinking for a while. _Maybe it was then that he..._

Aria decided to finish her bath first. Troy was going to be here anyway. Then she talk to him about it. Aria finished her task and waited for Troy at her bed. She felt nervous as well as confused. If he had known about this before, then did this mean that he accepted who she was. Did he even know what it meant? Did he hate her now but was trying to hide it? Aria flinched as she heard the knock on the door. Troy entered with a tray of food for breakfast. It didn't even look like breakfast at all because it was loaded with all sorts of variety of food. After keeping it on the dinning chamber in her room, he walked towards and sighed at the curiosity and the nervousness she had been giving away.

"You want to ask something, don't you?" Troy said while sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Do you even know what this means? If you did aren't you suppose to hate me?" Aria turned to face him while pointing at her left eye.

"I know, but I can't hate you just because of that. You did not know it either."

"How did you find out?"

"What, that your eye can turn purple or that you did not know about it before?"

"Both"

"Samantha told me last night after I asked her and I found out about it during dinner. Your eye just suddenly turned purple for a few seconds." Now it made sense to Aria. He was actions last night due to the shock.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." Aria whispered feeling a bit guilty.

"You couldn't. Aria, you have to be really careful about this. Many people are after this kind of power. If you trust anyone blindly, it will do you no good. How I found out was an accident. Just be careful from now on." Aria nodded. His words suddenly seemed to remind her about the nightmare she wanted to forget. It felt real. It felt too real that it frightened her even when Troy was here, sitting right beside her.

"Come one, I haven't had my breakfast yet too. All this talk has gotten me even hungry. Let's go." Troy stood up and held a hand towards her. She smiled as she took it and followed him into the dinning room. She smiled because he did not hate her. She smiled because he understood her. There was an unusual stillness which had settled between them while they ate.

"Do you have a way to hide it for now?" Troy asked, breaking silence.

"Yes but I haven't tried it out. It may not even work because I haven't changed completely yet."

"Trinity and the rest of the members of our group are going to be here tonight. I don't want them finding out your secret like I did. I am sure it will scare them more how it scared me." Troy retorted with a smile. Aria snorted. Was he worried about them or her.

"Sure. What about you? Have you found a way to confront Trinity about your still lingering feelings for her?" While holding her gaze at him for a while. He blushed slightly and whispered something as he looked down and averted his eyes from hers. They remained silent after this and only spoke when it was time for Troy to leave. Aria sighed as she closed the door behind. Her legs gave way and she dropped to the floor. She blushed a bit as she tried to reminisce what had happened. Wondering around her room for a while almost made her forget about the training she was suppose to attend.

Aria ran across her room trying to change her clothes into the battle-appropriate ones as she realized the time. She ran up the stairs towards the location of the last lesson.

"Well, you're here at last." Queen Sera remarked while Samantha looked at her curiously.

"I am really sorry. I was lost in my thoughts for a while." Aria replied.

"Its okay. My son told me about your trip to the library last night. I agree with him. You should take a day off to find out how to hide your eye. It will become too dangerous for you if anyone else were to find out about your origin." Aria smiled.

"Take this with you, you will need it to activate you abilities as a Devil." Queen Sera held her hand out for Aria. It was a charmed locket. Aria had seen it before. It was similar to one of the Crystal heirlooms which was going to be used by the angles for the Callings. Aria hesitated first, then took it. She nodded and waved at Samantha before taking off towards the library.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Aria walked towards the place she had fallen asleep last night. It was just how she had left it, the book left open along with a few more books scattered in the area. It was expected as she had been in there for around three hours yesterday, just doing research. No wonder she had fallen asleep right there. She was just too exhausted to keep her eyes open the previous night that was when Troy carried her to her room. _Troy._ The very thought of him sent shivers down her spine. She sighed as she tried to recall what he had said...

* * *

"Sure. What about you? Have you found a way to confront Trinity about your still lingering feelings for her?" She asked while holding her gaze at him for a while. Troy blushed slightly.

"I was not in love with Trinity. I was only in love with the idea of having a girl like her being by my side. It was only when I actually fell in love that I realised this." Troy remarked while trying to avert her eyes.

"And who might this other girl be who Trinity lost to?" Aria asked with pure curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"There is this girl whom I was suppose to kill but I let her go because I had been blinded by her beauty and courage. We are just friends for now, hopefully she would reciprocate my feelings." Troy whispered as softly as he could, but seeing Aria cheeks tinted with shades of red made him gain some confidence.

"Maybe you might know her...Can you help me tell her that she doesn't need to rush to give me an answer. I would love to take things slowly with her and know her better." Troy said while smirking. Aria noticed this and smiled. She wasn't going to let Troy get away with it.

"I already discussed this with her, I don't think she likes you at all." Aria replied as casually as she could. Troy's lower lip protruded in a sulky pout as he tried to play along.

"Tell her I will still wait for her. I don't want to force her but if it doesn't come I would not know what would happen to me." Troy forced a fake sniffle. Aria could not take this anymore, she burst out laughing.

"Not a chance." She managed to say in between her laughs. Troy looked at her and joined in. They laughed until tears were coming out of their eyes. After they stopped, silence took over again. They did not say a word and kept their eyes at each other, trying to memorize each feature and detail well. Aria blushed at this causing Troy to smile. They had stayed like this for a while before Troy realized that he had to go.

* * *

Aria flushed as she thought about those blue eyes. They calmed her. She broke out of her daze and flipped the book she had left open. The spell. She had edited it a bit so that she would be able to select what was to change colour. She went through it again and again comparing the spell with the others found in the different books while trying to look for any mistakes in the phrasing. Editing a spell was not easy at all. One mistake and it could change the whole meaning of it.

It was time she had learned to use it properly. She wore the clover-shaped locket and began to chant the phrase she had memorized so well. _What it seems is what its not. May it be what I believe._ It took a while for the effects to start but after a few minutes, the clover began to glow.

It took her a large amount of patience and concentration. Finally after ten minutes, she opened her eyes and ran towards the nearest mirror in the library. The spell had worked right. Her eye was almost the same colour as the other but it still showed hints of being tinted with purple. As Aria stared at her eye in awe, she saw Troy closing behind her.

"So, you finally did it." He remarked while smiling. Aria turned around to face him and got lost into his eyes again. He gave a discreet cough. This broke Aria's trance and made her blush.

"Looks like it will be difficult to keep your friend away from me." Troy smirked, making Aria snort.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be training right now?" Aria asked with curiosity.

"Demons can't train like normal people. Our transformations take up our spiritual energy which is scarce unlike that of an Angel or a Devil. Every blow, every hit reduces it. That's why Mother told us to take a day off."

"Oh. You will not be able to use your ability once it runs out? What if that happens during the Callings!" The clear worry in Aria's voice makes him smile.

"I still have spiritual energy left and besides, if it does get used up, my ability will start to feed off my life source to sustain itself." Aria's eyes widened in shock.

"You will die!"

"Hey, relax! I still have spiritual energy left in me so don't worry. Yes, the reduction of my life source will end my life and I am not afraid of it. That's how my father died. Trying to protect my Mother from a Devil during the Callings took up all his life force. She told me about it. About how she was frozen. About how she had to watch Father die and do nothing about it."

Troy sighed, turning to face the table. He forced back some tears as he started to flip through pages of the open books left around the library. Aria, sensing his pain, slowly walked towards him. One hand resting at his shoulder and the other arm around his waist, she embraced him from behind.

"Mother still b-blames herself for his death."Troy whispered, breaking the silence. As Troy starts to shiver slightly, Aria moves her hand down to his back. She slowly pats him while resting his head on his back.

She realized. Like how she had missed her father, he must have done so too. Her father was understanding, caring and gentle. He even dared to love a woman who had not much background and was of a traitor's blood, the blood of a White's. She sighed as she felt her own tears forming in her eyes. She began to wonder what kind of a person was Troy's father like. He had risked his life to protect his loved one in the Callings. The Crystal Callings. They were coming closer as each day passed. If they did not win, there might be total chaos in the world. No one throughout Celestia would believe what was taking place. No one would believe them let alone help them. Even if another Black spector were to win, White would eventually overthrow and by the time everyone would realize their plan, it would have been too late.

Giving only one spector the power to rule won't work this time. And after her team were to win, Aria realized that another war might take place. Those helping the Devils would not remain quiet. They won't attack immediately because by then there will be four ruling spectors of Celestia, too much power for them to overthrow. But the tension will always be there. She knew the might even come after her. After all, she was the only living proof of the power they were after.

* * *

**Sorry guys, this will be the last chapter before a long break for my examinations. You will most probably see it after 16th November. I am really sorry, why does my exams have to be over a long period of time... :( Anyways, bye for now. For those who read this fiction, thank you very much :D**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Aria rummaged through her entire wardrobe trying to find a suitable dress to ensure a good first expression. There was not much time left. They would be here any minute. As she looked through all the dresses, she came across one particular purple dress made from fine silk. It was simple and elegant yet utterly stunning. It was decided. She was going to wear it.

After a few minutes she was ready. The shine of her 'red' eyes matched exactly to that of the pearls on the dress. Now she was ready. Ready to meet her teammates ,the princess of Rith and the prince of Melody. And of course, Trinity. As Aria rushed down the stairs she took deep breaths to calm herself. Upon reaching the first floor she stopped for a while and looked at her reflection on the smooth surface of a vase. She sighed as soon as she noticed the colour red and carried on with her brisk walk towards the garden outside.

"Slow down, they have not arrived yet. You might trip, fall, spoil your dress and your day." Aria smiled as she heard Samantha's voice filled with the usual hint of humor. She looked around and saw that most of the royal members of the family had gathered there. She had heard that the second team consisting of the elders were going to be arriving too.

Aria sighed as she saw two oncoming carriages. As everyone began to notice the carriages, they quickly moved behind Queen Sera and waited in silence. Aria stayed behind. Somehow, being in that crowd made her feel out of place. Maybe because unlike the others, she was of impure blood. It was then that she realised. Since she was an angel, people would look at her differently and judge her actions. In a way, she was representing Angelina.

As she observed the crowd that had gathered becoming silent she spotted Troy. He had an unusual smile on his face as he looked in the direction of the carriages. Aria frowned as she noticed his expression. Did he really feel nothing for Trinity? His actions seemed to show otherwise. Samantha had once told her that Trinity was loved by all. She represented the power of all Black spectors since her parents were also of mixed bloods, of Fairies, Merfolks and Demons.

The first carriage stopped right next to Queen Sera. As their doors opened, they revealed a magnificent princess. It was the princess of Rith. Her skin was pure white and her hair, raven black. All her contrasting features like her light green eyes made her a beauty. Behind her came a young boy whose looks made the crowd explode with whispers. His eyes shined with the colour of the flames. The last few rays of sunlight reflected off his hair, revealing a tint of deep brown.

After the prince came a young girl. Her features were distinct and her eyes were the colour of nature, rich green. Her every move screamed of power, making Aria cringe. As soon as she stepped out of the carriage she ran towards Troy pulling him into her embrace. Aria gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Not because Trinity had pulled him into a hug but because of Troy's expression. Aria knew that she got the answer to her previous question.

Aria signed again as she watched Trinity go on to embrace Samantha and Queen Sera but something unusual caught her eyes. As she turned, she got caught in the prince's gaze. Aria fumbled about as she tried to avoid the his gaze. Somehow, it seemed that his eyes could look into her soul and find every secret that she had kept.

As soon as he noticed Aria's reaction, he averted his gaze towards Trinity and Troy's family then faced her again. He was dazzled by her while she stood there, calm and confident, but something told him that there was more to her than just being an Angel, evident from her eyes. He had seen the pain in her eyes when Trinity and Troy met, but she kept calm, as if nothing had happened. Her every move made him curious. As soon as he had stepped out of the carriage, he had noticed her right away. Her rich brown curls and her tanned glossy skin seemed alluring enough for him but what had tempted him were the unusual blood-red eyes which appeared to be meant to conceal something.

"Welcome to Luna, Prince Jace and Princess Calesa. I am glad you accepted the invitation to join the team. Samantha will lead you to the event room while I attend to the Elders." Queen Sera said aloud with a smile and signaled Samantha. Samantha nodded and lead the way towards the castle along with Troy and Trinity.

As Samantha neared the castle door she gestured Aria to follow them. Aria forced a smile and followed behind them. Firstly, Troy and Trinity's interaction had annoyed her and now Jace's constant attention towards her made her completely nervous, but that was not all. Her head ached in an unusual manner and she had felt a constant need to to drink water. It was as if this was the start to a terrible night.

After a few turns, they finally arrived in the event room where Henson, Roth, Sam and Flare awaited them. It looked like an event meant for the youths only. _At least I will not have to talk to any Elders like in the new year's event I had attended with him._ Aria smiled to herself as she thought about him. _Eric._ Even though he had betrayed her, broken her trust, he was still very special to her.

"Well, Jace and Calesa, let me introduce you to my juniors." Samantha announced with enthusiasm. She started with the twins and Troy first then, her cousins. Jace's eyes frequently meet Aria's in between introductions causing Aria to blush. Troy eventually noticed the little interactions between them and became unusually irritated. He repositioned himself between them, blocking Aria's view from Jace. Jace smirked upon noticing Troy's sudden movement and turned his attention towards Samantha.

"And this is Aria. The rightful crown princess of Angelina and daughter Queen Laura." Samantha commented, finally concluding the introduction segment. Aria curtsied while Samantha gestured towards her. She looked up to see Calesa and Jace stare at her in amazement.

"It is an honor to meet you Prince Jace, Princess Calesa and Trinity."

"No, Aria. The honor is ours." Calesa remarked with admiration.

"We have always wondered what Aunt Laura's daughter looked like." Trinity walked towards Aria and playfully pulled her cheeks.

"And you turned out to be even more beautiful than we had expected." Jace added with a smirk causing Aria to redden and Troy to fold his arms with irritation. This did not go unnoticed by Samantha and so she ended up sniggering at the chained reaction, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing this chapter . I got a break for a few days from exams so I decided to update it right away but the next chapter might really come out around 16 nov. **


End file.
